I'm Naked Around You
by AmethystB
Summary: My first fic, kinda pointless. Um...Rika goes to the park, guess who she sees?


Dark-Angel: Hey guys! This is my first shot at a FanFic so please go easy on me. Um.ok, songfic to the song "Naked" by Avril Lavigne, strictly dub names, cause that's the only one I've seen. And please don't hate on me for making Rika a little too cold, she warms up at the end! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. But I do own this story and it's plot. And I do not own the song! Avril does! ;) Ok, lets begin!  
  
  
  
13-year-old Rika Nonaka sat cross-legged on the floor of her room. Because she was an only child, she had a fairly large room that had a small, low traditional Japanese table in the middle of it. Not many people would believe that she kept a diary because she wasn't the brightest person in the world, but ever since her father walked out on her, she felt that she couldn't trust anyone else, not even her mother, because she felt that if she did, she'd lose them like she did her father. But ever since she became a Digimon Tamer, and she met Renamon and the rest of the Tamers, she had learned to open up. And him. He who of all people had shown her that she wasn't the best Digimon Card Battler that she thought she was. He who had "saved" her so many times that she had lost count. He who had convinced her to give him her energy to defeat the D- Reaper. Of course, it didn't have any effect, but it still was sweet. He was willing to risk his own life to save her and the rest of the world. Ryo Akiyama. Those two words lingered in her head for a long time.  
  
*I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes*  
  
  
  
And then when Renamon left, Rika suddenly felt as if her father was walking out on her all over again. 'Love, happiness. They're illusions. Just images in the minds of the weak'.  
  
~ Dear Diary, It's been 9 years since Dad left now, although it feels just like yesterday that he was there, holding me in his arms, saying his final goodbye. Even though it makes me so sad and empty, I can't cry. It's not possible. I was too young back then to understand what was going on. I don't even understand now why he left.  
  
Anyway I was thinking about Ryo again. What does this mean? He keeps appearing in my dreams, as well. His adorably annoying face smiling in my direction. Always being there when I fall... I thought I was past this. I thought I was past Ryo, but maybe I was wrong. What if meeting him in the Digital World wasn't just coincidental? What if it was destiny? This is all so confusing! ~  
  
Rika put her diary away and started to think back to when Renamon was with her and she felt so free to do anything. She remembered back to a conversation she once had with her grandmother, about how no one can make in the world on their own.  
  
"You barely ever speak to me, how am supposed to know what you want? I'm trying to understand you but you always treat me like I'm the enemy. I was your age once you know. If you just give me the chance I might be able to help. Please, Rika."  
  
"Just forget it, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Maybe you're not old enough to understand this but no one can make it in this world on their own. People are meant to be together. You're expecting way too much of yourself, Rika."  
  
And then she remembered a conversation she once had with Ryo, when they all were in the Ark together and ready to go home.  
  
"So, Rika. What do I get for saving your life not once, but twice now?"  
  
"How 'bout twice the whooping?"  
  
"Haha, you wish!"  
  
*But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust*  
  
Even though it was pretty early in the evening, it was dark and full of dark clouds. 'Perfect, the weather to reflect my feelings'. Rika liked this weather. She would sometimes even go for walks in the rain so that she could think more clearly. Now was definitely one of the many times she felt like walking. Her mother was working late tonight, so she wouldn't be home until sometime later, and her grandmother was in the living room, watching the news. All she had to do was walk outside and continue walking until she felt better.  
  
As she was walking past the park where she and her friends used to discuss battle tactics for defeating the Devas, she felt a somewhat stronger longing to see Renamon again. A few metres in front of her was a lonely figure, looking up at the sky. For a split second she felt a sudden rush of relief, like she had been waiting for this moment her whole life, and now it was finally here.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Hey Rika! What are you doing out here so late?" He answered, slightly confused.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Rika retorted quickly.  
  
"Fresh air." Ryo stated simply.  
  
"Well, I might as well answer your question. Well, I was thinking about some pretty weird times, and I felt like walking, so I did." Rika looked down at the ground and began to draw imaginary lines with her feet on the dirt.  
  
"That's all?" Ryo looked at her suspiciously, as if he knew that that wasn't what she was really thinking.  
  
"Well, what more do you want? You want me to tell you that I came this way because I knew you would be here?" Rika's head now shot up abruptly, a steady frown placed on her forehead.  
  
"Ha. Come on, Rika. Lighten up!" Ryo couldn't help but smile at the girl who was trying desperately not to lose her cool. As weird as it may sound, he kind of enjoyed clashing swords with Rika.  
  
"I wasn't joking, Ryo. I really did know that you would be here..." Instead of glaring at him even more, Rika went back to looking firmly at the ground, searching for something she knew would never be down there. Love. "How. and why?" Ryo asked slowly, pausing slightly after each word.  
  
"I don't know, and because I wanted to talk to you." Rika answered both of his questions at once, still not looking up from the ground.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"See, that's the thing. I've been having these dreams and you're always in them."  
  
*Because I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right*  
  
  
  
"I've been having dreams about you, too. They're really weird. It's like you're always asking me for help, but I don't know how to. And then I always wake up before anything else happens." Ryo said, looking up at the sky, trying to recall the dreams in his mind. Dreams were always special to him. They were times when he could escape reality, and not worry about anything, but these dreams were different. These dreams, he knew, had a reason behind them. A purpose. A mission he must fulfill.  
  
"That's what my dreams are about! Except I always see your face smiling at me then disappearing." Rika's head shot up again, amazed at how freaky this all was.  
  
"Rika?" She turned her head partially, but not quite so much that their eyes met.  
  
"Yeah?" "When I was receiving your energy that time when we were fighting the D- reaper, what were you thinking?" Ryo looked intently at her, already knowing the answer, but just wanting her to say it.  
  
"Um, well I guess I was thinking about your sacrifice and your safety, and what it meant." Rika replied slowly, her mind wondering if that was the right thing to say, yet in her heart she knew it was.  
  
*I'm trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
  
Guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fit  
  
In my skin*  
  
  
  
"So, you were thinking about me?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Rika turned around again, thinking that if she kept looking at Ryo, she might do something that her pride would regret.  
  
"Well, I've never really told anybody this, but I, I kinda like you, more than a friend, more than a good friend." Ryo said, almost whispering, his heart beating at a rapid pace, Rika's very much the same.  
  
As if on que, their eyes met. They stayed that way for what seemed an eternity, but it was probably only about 10 seconds. Then something that Ryo had never expected happened. Rika leaned in and kissed him. When he finally realised what was happening, he returned the kiss, from which, he thought, came from an angel.  
  
*I never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
I'm naked  
  
Oh oh yeah  
  
Does it show?  
  
Yeah, I'm naked  
  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
  
I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You're gonna see right through, baby*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark-Angel: Ok, so waddya think? Please review! Luv reviews! Laters! 


End file.
